


逢场作戏（KK）12

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏（KK）12

逢场作戏（KK）12

 

＃包养梗  
＃逗比画风  
＃先陷进去的金主和逢场作戏的金丝雀

 

12

 

堂本刚在回程的飞机上一直闭着眼睛装睡，然而实际上他此刻大脑皮层异常的活跃。而他思考的内容非常的简单，就是他现在迫切的需要跟冈田准一谈一谈人生。

 

他真的想不明白事情到底是从哪里偏离了轨迹才会走到现在这种情况，他承认他不应该因为一时被美色迷惑就答应了堂本光一被包养这件事情，但是他有乖乖的把堂本光一给他的那些钱都捐给慈善机构啊，难道不应该正负相抵算他乖乖的没有做什么错事吗？就算被包养这件事情是他做错了，但是他一没闹出绯闻来给事务所添麻烦，二来因为什么乱七八糟的事情给堂本光一添麻烦，相反这段时间里他还难得努力了一次，得到了青田编剧的角色，难道上天不应该给他点什么奖励鼓励他这种状态才对嘛？

 

为什么他得到的奖励是一巴掌和堂本光一突如其来的告白？

 

而且这算得上告白吗？正常的告白流程难道不应该是向自己表白喜欢的心情，然后等待自己的回应吗？为什么堂本光一这么理直气壮的说了喜欢之后却没有任何的后续，也并不打算得到自己的回应，仿佛已经很确定自己的答案是什么。

 

堂本刚偷偷摸摸的把眼睛睁开了一道缝偷瞄坐在自己身边的堂本光一，发现对方依旧注视着自己之后，赶紧又闭上了眼睛。

 

难道现在科技已经发展到智能机器人已经无法辨别出是否是真实的人类的地步了？也许他身边坐着的这个根本不是堂本光一而是什么仿生人类？

 

真的不怪现在堂本刚脑洞大开，脑海里出现了各种各样的猜测，而是因为他从来没有想过堂本光一喜欢他这件事情。都不应该说，从来没有想过，而是他觉得他和堂本光一根本是两个世界的人，在对方眼里自己根本不过是一个不出名，没什么才华，见钱眼开就同意出卖身体的人。就是那种合同内讨他开心的合同结束了就会被一脚踢开的对象。

 

所以堂本刚压根儿就没在堂本光一这里放过一分真心，对于他来说这不过就是一段各取所需的关系，他们可以在情事以外聊聊天甚至他很欣赏堂本光一的为人，对方的肯定会让他感觉到非常欣喜。但是也仅此而已了，作为曾经在感情里有过惨痛遭遇的人，对于堂本刚来说，堂本光一绝不是一个适合敞开心扉交付真心的人。别的不算，就那一长串的包养名单就足够堂本刚在他心里给堂本光一这个名字画上一个大大的叉了。

 

所以这算什么呢，这种宛如少女漫画里男主角的一系列动作的行为，实在让堂本刚觉得很费解。

 

他已经不是十七八那时候别人一句喜欢就能脸红心跳半天的小孩子了，早在他被自己的初恋男朋友背叛的时候，堂本刚就已经对爱情这件事情彻底的死了心。他有志同道合的伙伴，有值得信赖的长辈，还有亲密无间的友人，他的生活当中并不缺男朋友这样一个角色。

 

而且他是一个很怕很怕麻烦的人，与其要从相识相知相恋这样一路走来，倒不如一段契约关系来得干脆利落。

 

堂本光一是一个很好的合作者，也是一个很好的情人，但是堂本刚觉得对方并不一定会是个很好的男朋友，更何况他是一个自己不敢动心的对象。

 

也许是堂本刚下巴上那半个巴掌印看起来还很明显，至少堂本刚一路上装睡的行为并没有被堂本光一戳破。

 

在他的预计计划里，他是不应该这样找早的向堂本刚表白自己的心意的。堂本光一是个做事向来有详尽规划的人，前不久前他才刚刚搞明白自己对于堂本刚的心思，他是打算着先摸透堂本刚的想法，尽量的拉近两个人之间的距离，创造出真的谈恋爱的氛围来，再去戳破这件事情。

 

这个莫名其妙还不知道是谁的他的未婚妻打破了他的这种计划，在看到堂本刚可怜兮兮的窝在地上，抬头看他的时候堂本光一向来引以为傲的自制力根本不堪一击，心里藏着的那些话半点没有隐瞒的就脱口而出。

 

但是堂本光一也并不感觉到不应该，这不是一个合适说这件事情的时机，但是他不为自己说出口的话感觉到后悔——总是要告白的，早一点晚一点并不会影响到事情的结果，他很坚定，自己是喜欢堂本刚这个人的，这种喜欢的心情比起他觉得15岁的堂本刚可爱天真充满活力还要强烈得多。他很清楚的意识到，这跟自己曾经很喜欢少年时代的堂本刚是完全不同的两件事情，他现在感到心动的是坐在他座位旁边的现在的堂本刚。

 

不战而退向来不是堂本光一的风格，既然已经表白了心意那他就会清除掉两个人之间的种种障碍，至少要主动出击赢得堂本刚的心。

 

于是在堂本刚装睡的一路上，堂本光一的大脑皮层也异常活跃。只不过他所思考的内容是应该如何正确的处理两个人现在的关系，他们两个人在此之前是非常干净的合约关系，但显然现在堂本光一恨不得这份合约不存在。他是想直接废除两个人之间的合约，然后变成真正的交往关系，但是以堂本刚此前的态度来看，如果他现在终止合约，最有可能得到的结果就是这个人直接从他眼前消失再也不出现了。这种赔了夫人又折兵的做法显然不可取，但堂本光一想了一路也没有就这个问题，想到什么妥善的解决方式，于是他打算先按兵不动，看看堂本刚会对此做出什么反应，然后再决定要怎么做。

 

而那个跑到冲绳去发神经的女人，他心里也大概有了猜想。

 

堂本光一身为三田会社的社长，身边向来不缺各种各样的男人女人，但因为当初家里出事之后，堂本光一硬是凭着一己之力把会社重新带上了正轨，当初那些试图通过联姻来控制三田会社的人自然都吃了闭门羹。而当初家里出事的时候，并非所有的人都落井下石，也有几家不知是出于与堂本光一父亲的旧交还是看中堂本光一的个人能力觉得他可以凭自己的力量成功，总之在那个时候对他伸出了援手。并不是什么实际性的或者非常重大的帮助，但在堂本光一举步维艰的那个时候，没有落井下石已经算是足够的帮助，更何况当初忍足老先生还曾经帮他引荐过几位上面的人物。

 

也因为这样在堂本光一对于大部分他身边的人都不假言辞的时候，对于忍足家的大小姐忍足老先生的孙女，会显得稍微特殊一些。但对于他来说，这只不过是因为对方祖父的面子而表现出的勤奋而已。

 

如果说在遇见堂本刚之前，他还有可能打算把自己的婚姻打造成一段商业联姻，帮助三田会社发展得更好，那在确认了自己对于堂本刚的心意之后，堂本光一绝不可能再牺牲自己的婚姻，他想要与之共度一生的人只有一个人。

 

而现在有人妄图伤害这个人。

 

让堂本光一觉得更加生气的是，堂本刚成为自己的情人并不久，他处理这种事情的方式已经很成熟，媒体记者也并没有拍到任何可以报道的资料，而且他给堂本刚的东西并不惹眼也并不会吸引到谁的注意力。那么忍足和泉是如何得知堂本刚成为了他的情人，又如何会追到冲绳去威胁堂本刚？

 

所有的猜测都指向一个人，他向来给予百分之百的信任的助理佐藤真一。

 

于是堂本光一落地取行李的时候，并没有让佐藤真一来接他，而是叫了家里的司机来。佐藤正义是他刚刚进入会社的时候招聘的助理，这么些年来一直陪在他身边，和他一起度过了许多的风雨。他是堂本光一在生活当中最不愿意怀疑的人，对于他来讲，佐藤真一更像是战友这样的角色，他可以百分之百的信赖他，把自己的后背交付于他，所以即便是这样的一件与公司的事情无关的事情，堂本光一也不想去相信佐藤真一会出于某种理由而把这件事情告诉了忍足和泉。

 

因为是家里的司机来接，于是限量版的商务车直接开到了堂本家的大宅里。

 

这次堂本刚没法装睡了，他是眼睁睁的看着这辆车开在自己并不熟悉的路上，然后一路拐进了一栋豪宅里。从车子拐进某一个拐弯的时候他就不合时宜的在想，这片的房价可是高的吓人，然后就眼看着车一路往中心地带走，然后在一栋占地面积很大的房子前停了下来。

 

他记得他之前开玩笑说过木村的公寓很大，到处都透露着资本家剥削的痕迹。而堂本光一带他来的这栋宅子已经不能说是独栋公寓了，可能得称为豪宅才行。

 

“那个……我们不去公寓那边吗？”

 

现在想想堂本光一给他的那个高层公寓，比起眼前的这栋建筑来讲，那可真是不算什么了。

 

堂本刚从小长在不愁吃喝的家庭里，对于金钱也没有什么特别的执念，做了艺人之后也从来没有想过要大红大紫要赚很多钱。对于他来说，没有比开开心心的跟随内心生活更重要的事情。因此他对于这样豪华的建筑物实在是有点消受不起，再看看身边堂本光一一副非常习惯的样子，越发觉得两个人之间的距离实在是很遥远。

 

“这里是我家。”

 

堂本光一的脸上没有太多的表情，只是轻轻的牵扯堂本刚的手一起走近了宅子当中。

 

但堂本刚偏偏觉得自己能从堂本光一的语气里听出一些别的东西来，他记得之前佐藤正一跟他讲过，堂本光一每包养一个情人都会给对方准备一处公寓，就像他现在的那个高层公寓一样，最后会作为合约结束的礼物送给对方。而且堂本光一好像在都内有很多不同的住处，光他听对方提起过的就有好几处，而眼前的这一处显然格外不同。

 

它是‘家’。

 

堂本刚下意识的想要向后退一步，他不确定自己能够承受这个词的分量。他向来讨厌处理复杂的人际关系，更讨厌去应对生活里的变动，简简单单一直顺着过去的轨道发展就是最好的情况。

 

但是堂本光一的左手食指紧扣着他的手，让他根本无从逃开，又不敢表现出自己内心此刻的怂，只好乖乖的跟着堂本光一走进了这栋宅子。

 

不过比起堂本刚想象的富丽堂皇的那种金灿灿贵族装潢，整个房子的装修显得很古朴雅致，整栋宅子都是以深色调为底色，还挂着几副看起来很典雅的画作，看得出主人的品位来。

 

“我让他们准备了晚餐，吃一点？”

 

“嗯。”

 

在陌生的环境里堂本刚向来会显得很乖巧，不知道堂本光一说的他们是谁，反正司机开车走了之后，他就没有再见过别的人了，但是餐厅里已经摆好了晚餐，是和食，味增汤的味道萦绕着让人食欲大开。

 

堂本刚这才想起，今天自己只在外景里吃了小半个面包，草莓蛋糕也没吃完，然后一直饿到了现在。

 

那个草莓蛋糕明明很好吃，要不是因为心虚，他一定可以超满足的享用整个蛋糕。

 

想起来被自己丢在店里，吃了一半的草莓蛋糕，堂本刚没来由的叹了口气。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“啊……没什么……就是早上本来吃到了很好吃的草莓蛋糕，可惜没能好好的享用。”

 

在堂本光一充满了关切的目光之下，堂本刚只好模糊其词的，说出了自己叹气的理由，而堂本光一显然误会了他说这样的话的原因，以为是因为那巴掌才让他没能好好的吃完蛋糕。

 

“抱歉，我保证不会再出这样的事情了，我……”

 

堂本刚赶紧扯了扯他牵着堂本光一的手，然后尽可能的露出了十分可爱的笑容来。

 

“别道歉啦，又不是你的错。”

 

看了他在马路边装可怜的战术过于成功，导致堂本光一不停的跟他为这件事情道歉，越道歉堂本刚就越感到心虚，为了防止堂本光一继续说下去，堂本刚福临心至的想到了最好的说辞。

 

“难道光一先生要为了别人跟我道歉吗？那我可是会不开心的。”

 

于是得到了安安静静的享用一顿美餐的时间。

 

堂本刚边喝汤的时候，便美滋滋的想其实堂本光一还是很好相处的嘛，就让他忘掉告白这档子事情吧，也许过两天堂本光一自己就忘记了呢。

 

他这个人就是烦恼来的之后比谁都苦恼，但是又能很快的把烦恼消化掉，想想开心的事情。

 

丢掉了烦恼吃完饭之后就能窝在沙发上享用专门给他准备的蛋糕，堂本光一似乎因为公事去书房呆了一会儿，吃完了才又下来。

 

“刚，我记得你说你的新片要保持体型来着？”

 

堂本光一从书房出来坐在他身边说这句话的时候，堂本刚的叉子正打算插剩下的蛋糕挖出一大口放进嘴里享用，叉子硬生生的停在了半路上。

 

然后水汪汪的大眼睛控诉的看着堂本光一，要么早点说阻止他吃这个蛋糕，要不就别说让他好好吃完，吃一半说了这话那他到底是吃还是不吃？

 

堂本光一被对方这幅气鼓鼓的表情逗笑了，伸出手来扶着堂本刚的手把这一大口蛋糕塞进了堂本刚的嘴里，然后笑眯眯的吻上去。

 

“你知道减肥不是看你少吃多少东西，而是看你的热量缺口有多大。”

 

不知道为什么突然来到减肥知识的科普时间的堂本刚眨巴眨巴眼睛，努力的想把嘴里的一大块蛋糕吞下去。

 

而堂本光一已经欺身吻了上来。

 

“多吃点没关系，好好运动就行。”

 

堂本刚原本是想挣扎一下然后得到几分钟时间把他剩下的蛋糕吃完，但是堂本光一揽着他的后脖颈温柔的亲吻着他，舌尖抵着他的舌尖磨蹭，却又觉得这个吻里带着香甜的奶油味。

 

他不得不承认堂本光一是个吻技很好的家伙，而且他每每都会被他带动着沉浸在这个吻里，然后挑起情欲。

 

这个男人该死的有魅力。

 

堂本刚被他吻的七晕八素，下意识的双手环绕着堂本光一的脖颈，被他推搡着进了卧室的时候这样想着。

 

明明心里想的是怎么才能不在这里过夜，让堂本光一不要特殊的对待他，还保持着两个人以往那种合约关系，但是当对方吻上来的时候却完全没有给他任何插嘴的机会，而堂本刚也发现在这样的情况下自己并不想多说什么，只想沉浸在堂本光一的温柔当中。

 

 

他得承认，不论心灵之间的距离是多少，他的的确确迷恋着堂本光一的身体。

 

于是堂本刚丢掉了脑海当中那些乱七八糟的想法，决定安心的沉浸在这一场情事当中。

 

今天的堂本光一比起以往显得格外的温柔，在拖着堂本刚的后颈躺倒在床上之后，埋在堂本刚的脖颈之间一个劲的亲吻着他，堂本刚都不知道亲吻还能有这样多的方式，只觉得身体发软，一股股热气从脖颈被他亲吻的位置冒出来流窜到身体各个位置上去。

 

他甚至被亲的晕乎乎的不知道堂本光一是什么时候脱掉他的衣服的，意识稍微回笼的时候就是堂本光一松开了对他的钳制，坐在他的身上直起身体来脱掉衬衣的时候。

 

堂本刚咬着下唇睁开眼睛注视着堂本光一一颗一颗解开纽扣脱掉衬衣的样子，男人上身的肌肉很发达，每一条线条都像是造物主的赏赐，暗金色的头发在随着他低头的动作遮住了一半的眼睛，愈发显得迷人。

 

于是堂本刚下意识的伸出手摁在了对方的腹肌上，良好的手感让他没忍住多捏了两下。

 

接着就听到了堂本光一的轻笑声。

 

“怎么，还满意吗？”

 

堂本刚羞红了脸，有点不好意思扭了扭身子。

 

“我就是摸摸和我都有什么不一样，我也有腹肌呢。”

 

是有，前段时间锻炼出了腹肌来，只不过这段时间稍微一松懈再加上出外景这几天大吃大喝，腹肌上又重新长出了一小层脂肪。

 

而堂本光一此刻俯下身来，温柔的亲吻着他的小腹。堂本刚感觉到自己整个身体都僵硬起来，仿佛所有的知觉都集中在了小腹，堂本光一嘴唇的温度明明不高，却像是能点燃火一样让他觉得灼热。

 

“刚的腹肌也好看。”

 

什么嘛这家伙，就知道捡好听的话说。

 

被夸奖了的堂本刚带上了笑容，主动的抬起头来去找寻堂本光一的嘴唇，做了这么多次他也偷师了一些，含着堂本光一的嘴唇轻轻的吸允，手也搭在对方的腰上慢慢的摩挲，取悦着堂本光一。

 

而堂本刚的主动显然让堂本光一的心情大好，不论是什么样的情人，什么样在床上的技巧，当然都比不上和自己心爱的人做这样的事情来的快了。他甚至有点莽撞的，像是个不怎么懂得如何取悦对方的新手一样，迫不及待的进入了堂本刚的身体。

 

“唔……”

 

没想到堂本光一的性器进入的这么快，身后传来的痛感让堂本刚下意识的收紧了身体。

 

而罪魁祸首将粗粝的性器埋在他的身体里半点都不肯向外退，却又眼含温柔的看着他，不断的亲吻着他的唇角下颌。

 

“痛吗？”

 

其实也不是很疼，而且阔别这么些天被拥抱和进入的满足感很大程度上舒缓了这样突然进入的疼痛。堂本刚在床上一向还算老实，乖乖巧巧的摇了摇头。

 

谁知道这个摇头像是给堂本光一下了什么命令一样，压在他身上的家伙摁着他的腰死命的抽插起来，每一下都恨不得埋进堂本刚身体的最深处，向外的时候又不完全出来，在他的后穴里慢慢的碾磨，让堂本刚敞开的大腿不得不狠狠的夹住他，小腿也蜷缩起来完全挂在了堂本光一身上。

 

“慢……慢点……”

 

“光一先生……我疼……”

 

“……你欺负人……”

 

“呜呜呜……”

 

一开始的时候还能控诉上一两句，等到这样的抽查愈发激烈之后，堂本刚就只能发出一些没有意义的呻吟声来，紧紧的扣着堂本光一的背任由他在自己的身体里横冲直撞，一波一波灭顶的高潮几乎将他淹没。

 

在他觉得自己的腰都快要断掉的时候，堂本光一终于在他几次高潮之后射精了，堂本刚已经习惯这家伙不戴套跟他做，精液全部喷射在他身体里的感觉没多难受，就是堂本光一抽回来的时候带出来的体液会让他敏感的后穴有些难忍的痒。

 

堂本刚觉得自己完全的筋疲力尽了，一做完就赶紧抬起两只胳膊示意堂本光一抱他去洗澡，身体埋进温暖的洗澡水里之后觉得舒适了很多。还没等他舒服几分钟，跟着他一起走进浴缸的堂本光一的手就再次不安分的摸上了他的腰，不等他拒绝就强势的再次插入。

 

到最后堂本刚已经困得完全失去意识了，只能感觉到自己在一个温暖的怀抱里，然后身体一波一波的快感会刺激他稍微清醒一点，然后就再次困的失去意识，这样反反复复了好几次之后终于安稳的睡着了，至于堂本光一到底做了几次又有没有带他去洗澡他已经完全的不记得了。

 

堂本刚早上是被电话铃声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊的接了电话才听出那边是中居正广的声音。

 

“刚，你还没起？”

 

“唔……准备起了，有什么事情吗？”

 

“还有什么事情你赶紧给我起床来事务所，你就是出个外景怎么给我出出绯闻来了，哪个神经病跟你到冲绳去打了你一巴掌，你到底招惹上了什么人？早上事务所都接了几个来问谁的电话了，你赶紧给我过来把事情说清楚。”

 

堂本刚一听是这个事情猛的惊醒过来，他倒不担心后续处理的事情，中居正广一定会替他摆平的。他也不担心对方怀疑他是不是做了小三，不论是中居还是木村都绝不可能对他产生这样的怀疑。但现在摆在他面前的问题是他该如何在隐瞒他和堂本光一的关系的前提之下解释清楚这个事情。

 

“那个……中居尼桑，你别生气，都是误会，什么事情都没有，你看我最近多乖呀。”

 

电话那头的语气开始变得语重心长起来。

 

“刚，我是很担心你是不是被人骗一类的，到底那是谁的女朋友，至少该跟事务所把事情说清楚吧？我跟你说……”

 

堂本刚本来全神贯注的在听电话，突然感觉到一只手臂从他的身后把他整个人圈了起来，男人没睡醒显得很低沉的声音在他耳边响起来。

 

“怎么不睡了？谁的电话？”

 

“……刚，谁在你身边？”

 

堂本刚在堂本光一有进一步动作之前果断的摁下了电话，然后一脸懵逼的看着自己的手机屏幕。

 

这件事情好像更难解释了。

 

end.


End file.
